Page Six Lovers
by AliceFray
Summary: Derek disappoints Scott again, leaving him with no one to go the prom with, or so he thinks. Title taken from Fall Out Boy's Thanks for the Memories and story inspired by Dance, dance. This is a songfic. Enjoy. For all the Stiles/Scott fans out there. Contains slash and m/m.
1. Party

Page Six Lovers

"W-wait what do you mean you can't make it? Derek you know how long I've been waiting for this. It's _prom_ night." Scott clutched his cell phone tighter as the meaning of Derek's words encircled around his heart. This couldn't be happening. Derek couldn't be standing him up on the one night he needed his boyfriend to be there.

"Do you have any idea how stupid I look right now in my tuxedo waiting for you? Or do you not care?" His voice was getting louder but he could care less if the whole school heard. This was the 100th time Derek was doing this to him and it was past the point of being annoying; it was downright heartbreaking.

"Babe," Derek cooed, in that tone of voice that always worked on Scott. Always of course, except this time. "I'll make it up to you some other way. Right now is just a bad time. I'm sorry."

But Scott just hung up right in his face. The tears in his eyes threatened to overflow, so without a moment's hesitation, he walked over to the lacrosse field where, he forgot he and Derek had shared their last kiss.

He wasn't ready to go home nor was he ready to enter the school building and face the rest of his friends having a good time and bugging him about seeing his boyfriend. He would be the king of humiliation and there was no way he wanted that.

So he suffered in silence, unable to fight the tears and instead letting a few drip shamelessly down his face. Didn't Derek love him? Why was he always doing this? Scott knew the answer; it was because no matter how many times Derek hurt him Scott would always let it slide and return to being the good little sidekick he was. It sucked but Scott never questioned it, never denied the pull of his love for Derek. Even if it made him submissive to Derek's every command, there was no way he would fight.

Love was just a powerful force. Then why did it make him so miserable?

As Scott sunk deeper into his melancholy, he hadn't noticed someone approach and watch him as he cried.

That is of course when temptation willed the figure to reach a tentative hand towards Scott, all but making the small boy fall off the bench.

As Scott gained his bearings he looked up to find the most beautiful creature known to existence, watching him with a soft look of pity and love. The creature was half-bathed in the moonlight, the etchings of his face immersed in silver. Smooth shapely lips curved in a very familiar crooked smile and dark brown eyes reflecting like pools of bourbon faced him, while a hand rested on his back.

For a second Scott thought it was an angel before his senses returned and he realized that he was looking at his friend Stiles, dressed in his own tuxedo and looking dapper than ever. Except, Stiles looked upset too, though Scott couldn't figure out for the life of him why.

"What's wrong man?" He asked, but the tightness of his jaw and sudden hard set of his eyes proved to Scott that he had an idea of what or who it was already.

"It's Derek." Scott sighed looking away for a moment as the pain returned like an annoying gnash to the chest.

From beside him, he heard a soft growl coming from Stiles. Always the possessive and protective best friend, Stiles hated whenever Derek was around as those were the moments that caused Scott the most pain and yet the most happiness. "Do I wanna know?"

Scott looked away again. A sure sign that he didn't want to talk about it. Which meant it was something very dear and significant to him that Derek managed to screw up.

"It's best if you didn't let's just say that I don't have a date to the prom and leave it at that."

Stiles signature goofy smile broke across his face at the good news. "What a coincidence! Neither do I."

But Scott wasn't catching on. "Then why did you bother showing up?"

The question caught Stiles off guard momentarily. The truth was he only bothered showing up to catch a glimpse of Scott and to see who he was going to the prom with. Call him a masochist sure, but when it came to Scott, there was no risk factor too high to slow Stiles down.

Stiles shrugged. "Boredom." He said, smiling again at the teen wolf he was in love with since they became friends. With a move of grace, he stood up on his feet while taking Scott's hand and pulling him up too, to face him.

"Congratulations, you now have a prom date."

The two teens had a blast. They danced, pissed off the coach who was chaperoning the party, said hi to their friends, hung out with Jackson and partied like it was 1969. As the night was boiling down, Stiles pulled Scott out to the back, declaring he had something to say.

The night was still beautiful and young, so Scott sat on one of the painted white benches as Stiles looked as if he was going to faint any minute.

"Scott," He started, clearing his throat a little. "From the moment I first met you, there was always something I wanted to tell you. It's something you must know. So here goes. I'm in love with you."

As he finished Scott's phone rang and Scott answered out of reflex. "Yeah, sure you can pick me up." Scott said to the person on the other end, not once taking his eyes away from Stiles.

When he hung up, the look of betrayal in his eyes was evident. "I have a boyfriend Stiles. You know that. How could you?"

Stiles was too puzzled to notice Scott retreating from him like he just said he had the plague. "Scott I-I'm sorry. It's the truth."

But as Scott was leaving Stiles reached out a hand and grabbed his arm in one swift motion. It was now or never. With all his might and all the emotions pent up inside him, he dragged Scott to him and planted a firm kiss to those soft, boyish lips.

The kiss was meant to be chaste, to be innocent and brief. That is until Scott let out a sinful moan and Stiles felt his resolve crumbling. Soon his fingers were tangled in Scott's hair, and his tongue was running over Scott's in a fight for dominance Stiles was winning. They were both so lost in the kiss they hadn't noticed an angry Derek standing behind them and watching the whole scene with clenched fists.


	2. I Give More Than You Need

_** A/N: Hi everyone I'm back. This is the next chapter entitled I Give More Than You Need. The plot and the ideas came from a good friend of mine, Orionastro. Thank you once again for the suggestions! And the title of this chapter is from Poisoned With Love by Neon Hitch. Enjoy.**_

Neither of them were aware of Derek's presence so lost in the kiss were they.

Stiles couldn't believe it; he had wanted to do this for so long. And Scott, how wonderful a kisser Scott was, he even tasted better than Stiles imagined and he had imagined this many times. The thoughts, no matter how taboo they were to him, popped up in his dreams and haunted him each time he took a glance at the shorter boy.

He always dreamed of raking his fingers through that midnight black hair or placing a kiss to those pouty lips. Each time Scott would bite them in concentration, Stiles' thoughts would go on a rampage.

The sensation of kissing his love was akin to the feeling of floating on air. All those years of wishing, of wanting what he wasn't supposed to have imploded on itself, leaving him a man on a mission with loaded desire. He made sure to explore every crevice of Scott's mouth, to memorize this moment as if it were to end any second.

Scott didn't seem disgusted. His mouth molded perfectly to Stiles and followed his tongue wherever it led. There was no complaint, no resistance as if he too had shared Stiles' desires.

They were interrupted however by a voice, the same voice that made Stiles' blood seethe with hatred every time he heard it.

"Excuse me but what do you think you two are doing?" They turned around to face a livid Derek who looked as if he wanted to eviscerate Stiles with his teeth, which wasn't a very helpful impression. But Stiles could care less, he was still basking in the glow from the kiss to register much of anything. That is, until Derek took a step closer and instinctively Scott took a step closer to Stiles.

Under his breath Stiles could hear Scott murmur to himself, "This changes things."

Derek's eyes, which were beginning to change into a florid gold, darted between the two of them, but every time his glance touched Stiles his fists would clench tighter.

"Derek, it's not what you think." Scott cried, inching himself carefully in between them in anticipation for something.

Derek just ignored him. Behind him, Stiles could see the rest of the party clearing, obviously intimidated by the burly guy from the woods' sudden crash.

Stiles realized belatedly that this was Scott's attempt at protecting him or at best trying to quell some of Derek's anger. "Derek h-he didn't mean anything, please."

The words seemed to hit the right chord, because Derek halted his movements for a second to stare into Scott's eyes. They shared a secret look and everything seemed to be just peachy until, very gently Derek pulled Scott out of the way, to get closer to Stiles.

"If I ever catch you kissing him again, I swear I'll-" But his words were cut off as all the muscles in his body seemed to turn to stone, hindering his motion and rendering him frozen in place, before Derek could feel himself rising off the ground then crashing hard out to the school parking lot.

"Scott, there's something else I've always wanted to tell you," Stiles said to the shocked teen. "I have powers."

Stiles could feel the magic shooting from his fingertips as he kept Derek stock still. It was the safest and easiest spell he knew, safe because everyone else wasn't harmed and easy because he knew worse spells that could make someone spontaneously combust right where they stood.

Scott's eyes were trained on the big hole left from where Derek blew through the wall. Despite the shock on Scott's face his expression was mostly unreadable. Then those eyes looked in his direction and a smile broke across Scott's face. He didn't say anything but that smile said it all. He was happy for him.

The teens walked over to where Derek lay, obviously knocked out from the blow he had been dealt. Stiles smirked to himself, how easy big bad Derek could be defeated without him even having to lay a finger on him. It was as funny as it was ironic.

Scott's face morphed into a frown as he took in the sight of his beloved sprawled in the school parking lot. For a second he looked apologetic before leaning to whisper in the burly man's ear. "We are never getting back together."

_**Thank you everyone and btw I just had to put that last line in there. See you next chapter! Enjoy**_


	3. Picking Up The Pieces

Page Six Lovers- Picking Up All The Pieces

_**So this is long overdue. I want to thank Orionastro as well as all of my fellow readers for believing in me. I've just been so busy with school and life and beating the heat as well as working on my million other fics. But thank you for taking the time to read anyways. Title taken from Fun's Some Nights. Enjoy.**_

* * *

"So you're like Harry Potter?" Scott asked as they trudged along the mossy floor of the woods cresting their long forgotten high school.

The blood rushed to the young mage's cheeks, true he should've seen the comparison coming but somehow hearing it said out loud was much more embarrassing. Scott didn't notice though, he was trying and succeeding to gracefully tread through the woods without tripping over any overgrown tree roots or walking into any branches to notice that Stiles was glowing with a pride he never really had before. Because if Scott looked over he would see that Stiles was beaming and it wasn't just because he took down his own Goliath, no it was the result of having Scott with him, of having this beautiful person with him who didn't run away in fear or disgust. Who chose _him_ to stand beside. He was almost glad Scott wasn't as in tune with him as he was with Derek because then he'd see how sappy Stiles felt. Yep, it was definitely a good thing that they weren't _that _in tune.

"Huh, well I guess… I might actually be stronger."

"I can only imagine. You took out Derek so effortlessly." The younger former Werewolf studied the wizard with a look of awe before schooling his face into one of composure and seriousness. "Derek will be a problem. Now that he knows what you are, what you can do. He will try to get you back for this."

Scott was right, but it would be stupid on Derek's part. Messing with Stiles when he was as strong as he was, was a majorly bad idea.

"I'd like to see him try." His fists clenched at his sides and he could feel the adrenaline fueled magic beginning to course through him again. Derek couldn't, wouldn't take this away from him. Not when he waited so long.

It took a soft but firm hand to bring him back down to reality. "You know he will. He's not one to back down from a challenge and you gave him one…" Scott's voice trailed off as he looked away, his face said it all. He was going to say something Stiles wouldn't like. "Maybe it was a mistake following you. I can't see you get hurt."

With that, the arch magician grasped the young man's face in his hands so he had nowhere else to look but at Stiles piercing gaze. "Scott, you have to understand. I am so much stronger than him. I don't think you even have the slightest clue. Or even how much I love you. My personal safety will always take a back seat when it comes to you." But Scott flinched. "I-I don't want it to be this way. He will make me choose."

Stiles frowned, he knew Derek would try his best to control Scott no matter how happy he was with someone else. And that just wasn't going to cut it. Even if Scott didn't want him, he'd be damned if Scott went back to Derek. "And who will you choose?"

The look he was met with was one of total surprise, like Scott was literally shocked at the absurdity of the question. "You, always you." He said with conviction.

They kissed then, in the middle of the forest with the moon high in the sky. It's light bathing them in it's silver glow. It seemed that time had stopped for them. Like they were for a short while, immune from the clutches of the hands of the ticking clock. Too enraptured were they in the warmth of each other's body heat. That is until the sound of Bach's Bourrée in E minor, cut through their momentarily lost senses. Dazed, Scott pulled out his phone to answer the worried woman on the other line. It was Ms. McCall and yes she was angry, there was a madman on the loose with magical powers who apparently struck the Hale guy and gone off with her son while Sheriff Stilinski nor Stiles are nowhere to be found.

Stiles watched as Scott tried to reassure her that he was fine, that he had Stiles and they were headed somewhere safe for the night before hanging up when she was relatively calm enough. But he caught the shiver Scott fought as a cold gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew past them.

"Come on, we need to get you to somewhere warm. You'd catch a cold if you stay out here any longer." He chided, grabbing Scott's arm before he could protest.

Scott raised his eyebrows. "Why should I care? Can't you just cure me with magic?"

Despite the topic, which he was sort of sensitive about, he laughed. "If you think I'm going to waste my magic on you, you have another thing coming."

He led Scott to a small cottage in the woods, that his Great grandmother left him in case his magic was ever to be discovered. He figured it would be a great place to lay for the night until morning where hopefully he could play it off as a trick of the light to the startled people of Beacon Hills and probably convince everyone that Derek was in on it. As for his Dad, he'd have to face him and explain why he exposed his family's deepest secret. He sighed as he entwined his fingers with Scott's. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short. My mom has been banning me from the computer a lot these days for reasons I don't understand. I mean, is there ever a concrete reason to ban a fully grown 19 year old from the internet? Anyways thanks Orionastro for the ideas and advice. And for anyone concerned about my other fics, I am working on them. Bye.**_


End file.
